theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Home Video
Warner Home Video is the home video distribution division of Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group, itself part of Time Warner. It was founded in 1978 as WCI Home Video (for Warner Communications, Inc.). The company launched in the United States with twenty films on Betamax and VHS videocassettes in late 1979. The company later expanded its line to include additional titles throughout 1979 and 1980. It is known for Looney Tunes cartoons From 2002 to 2004, Warner also made and re-released several VeggieTales/3-2-1 Penguins! DVDs and VHS'. VeggieTales 2002 * Rack, Shack, & Benny (April 16, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (June 18, 2002) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (June 18, 2002) * Are You My Neighbor? (June 18, 2002) * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (June 18, 2002) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (June 18, 2002) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (June 18, 2002) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (June 18, 2002) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 30, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 29, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 29, 2002) 2003 *Rack, Shack, & Benny (February 4, 2003) *Josh and the Big Wall! (February 4, 2003) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 4, 2003) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 4, 2003) *Heroes of the Bible (first two volumes) (February 4, 2003) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 4, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 20, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 20, 2003) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (May 20, 2003) * The End of Silliness? (August 5, 2003) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (August 5, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) 2004 * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (February 10, 2004) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (February 10, 2004) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 10, 2004) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 10, 2004) * An Easter Carol (February 10, 2004) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (May 18, 2004) * LarryBoy! and the Fib from Outer Space (May 18, 2004) * Madame Blueberry (May 18, 2004) * LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (May 18, 2004) * King George and the Ducky (May 18, 2004) * A Snoodle's Tale (May 18, 2004) * Are You My Neighbor? (August 31, 2004) 2007 * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 9, 2007) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 1, 2002) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 1, 2002) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (January 7, 2003) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (January 7, 2003) * The Doom Funnel Rescue! (July 1, 2003) * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (July 1, 2003) Larry-Boy * Leggo My Ego! (August 27, 2002) * The YodelNapper! (November 26, 2002) * The Good, The Bad, and the Eggly! (June 10, 2003) Boxsets * The Cucumber Collection (December 16, 2003) * VeggieTales Collection - 9 DVDs (January 27, 2004) * The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (May 18, 2004) See Also * Sony Wonder Category:Companies Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group Category:Movie studios